


Mi querido Gai [KakaGai Week 2020!]

by InuKidGakupo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Anniversary, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Love, M/M, Marriage, Memories, Permanent Injury, Romance, Weddings, kakagaiday, kkgweek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 13,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24514138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuKidGakupo/pseuds/InuKidGakupo
Summary: "Los dos se enamoraron. Pronto se casaron y vivieron felices por siempre".Drabbles y ficlets KakaGai: Cosas y detalles que Gai ha hecho por Kakashi hasta el día de su boda. (¡Uno por día!)Este evento de un día conmemora el aniversario de bodas "oficial" de Kakashi y Gai: ¡el 7 de julio! Tanabata!@kkgweek #KakaGai Day
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 11
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto, sus secuelas, y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y Pierrot. 
> 
> NA. Comienzo exactamente 5 semanas antes porque quiero que sea un gran festejo hasta el 7/7 y me emociona mucho. Los primeros capítulos no tendrán conexión ni orden cronológico, solo los últimos para unirlo hasta su día especial, ¡su boda!, que todos recordamos de Naruro SD!

Cansado después de un largo día en la oficina, Kakashi se mueve lentamente afuera de la torre Hokage. Esta noche Kakashi puede avanzar con tranquilidad por las calles de Konoha debajo del cielo estrellado entre el silencio y el recordatorio constante de los tratados de paz.

Aun así, incluso a esas alturas Kakashi todavía se pregunta por las personas que viven a su alrededor, durmiendo, descansando, acogidos por el calor de una familia y de un futuro sin guerras.

Ellos abrazan el cálido aliento de la sensación de protección. Y Kakashi mismo parece buscarlo entre los pasos que suenan en la acera, en el sonido del pasto crujiendo debajo de sus pies traicioneros cuando entra por el patio trasero y se queda debajo del pequeño charco naranja de la luz de la ventana.

Él no se da cuenta de que no está en el patio de su casa hasta que la puerta se abre delante de su rostro y la figura de Gai se pinta como una renovadora y cálida luz. Adentro, la comida favorita de Kakashi está servida. Aún está tibia.


	2. Chapter 2

Es la risa de Gai la que hace un eco en el fondo del lugar. La ropa está tirada en el piso, el pasto se balancea debajo de la brisa de la mañana y Kakashi tiembla un poco ante la salpicadura fría de la corriente del río en contra el chapoteo de sus pies.

No tarda mucho en calentarse debajo de la luz brillante del sol, aunque, en realidad, él piensa que la mitad de ese calor se debe al frecuente vistazo al cuerpo desnudo de Gai, a su sonrisa, a su entusiasmo exuberante, a la juventud testaruda de la que siempre hacía alarde.

Sentado en la orilla del río Kakashi se permite sonreír y la telaraña enredada alrededor de su corazón se afloja un poco, el dolor de pronto derritiéndose como un pedazo de hielo sobre la piel bronceada de Gai.

Está bien. Es todo lo que Kakashi necesita saber.


	3. Chapter 3

Kakashi suelta un suave gemido cuando se deja caer contra el piso, el veneno hace algún efecto en su cuerpo y sus piernas ceden entre los temblores de sus músculos adoloridos. No es capaz de ponerse de pie de nuevo, ni siquiera reúne la fuerza para levantar la mano y hundirla en su boca con el objetivo de poder invocar a Pakkun.

Pero Kakashi no pierde la calma, él se queda con el rostro girado hacia arriba, a los árboles que se hacen lejanos, a las figuras de colores que brillan con luces fluorescentes productos de la droga y la alucinación. Con los ojos borrosos Kakashi lo espera paciente, porque sabe que _él_ vendrá. Siempre vendrá.

Con unas alas verdes brillantes Gai aparece volando apenas unos minutos después como una especie de dragón sobre el fondo rosado del cielo. Kakashi sabe que sin importar cuántas fantasías o alucinaciones tuviera, la aparición de Gai siempre es real. Él siempre lo encontrará.


	4. Chapter 4

Kakashi mira hacia afuera y suspira. La noche se hace presente lentamente en el firmamento y se encuentra a sí mismo mirando la montaña de los Hokages con una extraña sensación de tranquilidad. Obito era el que solía mirar ahí y suspirar soñadoramente, era el sueño de Obito ser Hokage, nunca fue el suyo, incluso ahora, Kakashi siente alivio al saber que no lo es, que Tsunade volvió a abrir los ojos y tomó una vez más su lugar como la cabeza de la aldea.

Y la montaña sigue siendo entonces el mismo lugar, aunque realmente ha cambiado lo suficiente desde entonces. En el fondo, no es diferente para Kakashi tampoco, lo entiende.

Kakashi sabe entonces que él no suspira para los rostros de los Hokages, él suspira a las flores frescas al lado de su cama, sobre el pequeño cajón. Kakashi todavía puede escuchar las palabras que Gai le dijo cuándo se las entregó y suspira profundamente, conmovido, lleno de emoción.

Obito y Kakashi siempre tuvieron sueños diferentes.

En su cabeza, Kakashi no anhela la gloria de un ninja. Él solo piensa en la sonrisa de Gai, en sus palabras de ánimo, en la carrera que buscaba relajarlo, en aquel detalle tan absurdamente romántico. Él piensa en su amistad. En la familia que quería formar.

Para él, todavía quedaban razones para continuar.


	5. Chapter 5

Sentado sobre el borde de un acantilado Gai toma aire fuertemente hasta que su pecho se infla por completo. Cierra los ojos al mismo tiempo que junta las manos en la búsqueda de fuerza y concentración.

En su pensamiento todavía corre el título de aquel libro, las líneas escritas con letras oscuras, la espalda de Kakashi escapando en la calle principal sin quererlo escuchar.

 _“Como debe morir un shinobi”_ recuerda, lo piensa. _Los sacrificios siempre son necesarios para convertirse en leyenda._

Pero Gai no acepta la línea del libro, él no quiere morir por los elogios, él lo hará bajo su propia condición, bajo su propia regla autoimpuesta.

 _Muere por las personas que amas._ Dice su mente. _Muere por aquello que vale la pena proteger. Por las personas valiosas. Entrega tu vida con valor. Por amor._

Detrás de sus párpados, el rostro de Kakashi aparece grabado en su cabeza cuando Gai activa su peligrosa técnica.

Él sabe que su nombre es la llave para la última puerta.


	6. Chapter 6

Escondido detrás del tronco de un árbol Kakashi guarda silencio y sostiene la respiración. Él sabe que lo rodean los enemigos, necesita una estrategia rápida antes de que alguno de ellos lo encuentre y todo llegue rápidamente a su final en una emboscada que no está ansioso por enfrentar.

Él sabe que pueden ser sus últimos momentos de vida, él sabe que debe conservar alguna especie de pensamiento lo suficientemente certero para tomar fuerza y continuar.

Pero Kakashi no piensa en la aldea, no piensa en las generaciones futuras y no piensa tampoco en la voluntad de fuego que lo había arrastrado ahí en primer lugar.

Kakashi solo puede escuchar la risa de Gai y su nombre repitiéndose al fondo de su mente como una cuerda tensa. Él sabe que su pensamiento es absurdo y sacude la cabeza. Aun así, ese pequeño lugar en su pecho se siente lleno y cálido con su recuerdo.

Una vez más, se siente listo para pelear.


	7. Chapter 7

La compañía de Gai siempre es demasiado ruidosa, muchas veces incómoda, su expresión sonriente le hace pensar a Kakashi frecuentemente en que los ánimos de Gai superan un punto demasiado exagerado para lo que él tolera o considera necesario.

Aun así, cuando Kakashi cae enfermo por un resfriado solo puede pensar en la compañía de Gai.

Sobre su cama Kakashi lo mira moverse por su pequeño departamento con un delantal rosa de encaje como un ama de casa atenta y desesperada. La sopa caliente, los pequeños sorbos en la boca, la frecuente señal de preocupación escandalosa cuando pone el termómetro en su boca.

Kakashi solo se recuesta y deja que Gai le cambie el trapo húmedo de la cabeza y levante el papel de su nariz irritada. Gai mismo hace un remedio natural con sus propias manos que Kakashi traga con un ruido pesado por el sabor amargo antes de que Gai le acaricie la frente y le susurre que todo va a pasar.

Nunca lo admitirá en voz alta, por supuesto, pero a Kakashi le encanta estar enfermo.


	8. Chapter 8

Sucede todavía durante algunas noches. Kakashi se despierta agitado y con el corazón latiendo fuertemente contra sus oídos. Las imágenes suspendidas de sus pesadillas lo atormentan unos momentos más antes de que reamente pueda despertar.

Pude notar la figura de los fantasmas en contra de las paredes como figuras alargadas, acosándolo, señalándolo, insistiendo en sus pecados de la misma manera en la que el propio Kakashi se castigaba desde que podía afirmar que había fallado.

Solía llorar aquellas noches de terrores nocturnos y soledad. Sin dormir, sin comer, acompañado únicamente por todos los recuerdos que lo lastimaban.

Ahora Kakashi solo se mueve un poco a su izquierda, se gira lentamente entre las sábanas hasta que encuentra el cuerpo de Gai en su cama y lo abraza.

Cerrando los ojos, Kakashi se recarga en su pecho y puede suspirar en paz.

Si se concentra lo suficiente, el sonido del corazón de Gai silencia todos los demás sonidos.

A su lado, los fantasmas se han ido. Puede volver a soñar.


	9. Chapter 9

El reto de esta vez es llegar a la puerta de la aldea en una carrera. Kakashi sonríe brevemente cuando Gai se pone en posición y marca el principio de las cosas. Como castigo, el que pierda tendrá que invitar al otro a cenar y lo llevará sobre su espalda hasta su casa toda la semana.

Más tarde, cuando Gai paga por ambos en el restaurante, Kakashi mira con curiosidad a Gai cuando se arrodilla al frente para cargarlo. 

Él todavía no comprende porque Gai se ha dejado ganar.


	10. Chapter 10

Kakashi corre lo más rápido que puede contra los tejados cuando escucha la noticia. El escuadrón de Gai ha regresado, se enfrentaron a los siete espadachines ninja y milagrosamente pudieron volver con vida.

Se encuentran en la entrada principal de la aldea. No hay risas ni festejos, no hay una autentica victoria entre los pasos lentos y diluidos que da Gai.

Cuando Kakashi se acerca todavía puede ver sus puños llenos de una extraña ceniza manchando el blanco de sus vendas.

“Papá murió” murmura Gai cuando lo encuentra y le enseña sus dedos mugrientos como si fueran una pista o una señal.

Un nudo repentino se atraviesa en la garganta de Kakashi con la noticia y el pánico sube de pronto a su cabeza, quiere escapar porque no sabe qué decir, porque recuerda a su propio padre, porque es demasiado malo para consolar.

Sin embargo, Gai sonríe y mira a Kakashi con valentía y seguridad.

“Me alegro que estés de vuelta, rival” Gai habla sus propias palabras y Kakashi asiente a estas y lo sujeta, porque no tiene la fuerza para decirlo de verdad.

Luego, una vez más es arrastrado por el brazo de Gai.


	11. Chapter 11

Debajo del techo de la tienda de acampar Kakashi se mueve lentamente sobre el cuerpo de Gai. Sus brazos se extienden a los lados de sus hombros como si fuera otra capa de sábanas, frío, desnudo, el contacto de la piel contra la piel lo hace sentir que puede perder el aliento y se sostiene de él.

Abajo Gai sonríe y asiente, sus brazos lo toman fuertemente en un abrazo sólido, sus manos grandes y largas recorren su espalda y le acarician la piel hasta que Kakashi pierde la noción de quién es.

Sudados y con el rostro enrojecido ambos terminan jadeando débilmente, tienen que ser silenciosos, tienen que resistir decir demasiado porque afuera el resto del escuadrón duerme, porque están a mitad de la guerra y no se pueden permitir un solo momento a descansar o bajar la guardia de verdad.

Aun así, ellos continúan frotándose como dos fugitivos amantes, como adolecentes, como si aquello fuera una travesura divertida y no la idea de una despedida desesperada y dolorosa, más desgarradora que auténticamente pasional.

Entre los besos de su boca, entre los intentos de Gai por hacerlo gemir sobre la almohada, Kakashi solo se puede encontrar pensando que no quiere que ese momento se acabe, no quiere tener que irse de ese instante… _jamás_.


	12. Chapter 12

Kakashi no esperaba nada de aquel chico, si era sincero, lo único que hubiera esperado era no volverlo a ver jamás.

Pero, ¿qué podrías hacer con alguien que de pronto salta frente a ti y se declara tu eterno rival? La sangre caliente, los desafíos intensos, la insistencia frecuente entre un sinfín de rechazos y huidas apresuradas en la esquina de la calle principal.

Aun así, Gai no se despega de Kakashi incluso cuando le repite que quiere estar solo, que no lo soporta, que es un niño torpe e inútil que se va a quedar atrás.

Kakashi eligió estar solo y Gai simplemente fingió no darse cuenta de ese hecho mientras lo perseguía por la acera. _Te quedarás atrás. Tú siempre serás un idiota._

Cuando Kakashi cae en contra de la piedra conmemorativa y sus pies se hunden en la nieve levanta los dedos con el objetivo de tocar el nombre de Rin, de Obito, de Minato, de algún conocido.

Enterrado bajo la nieve, olvidado por el mundo entero mientras el frío parecía quebrarle los huesos y la sangre de su costado se escurría y manchaba la nieve más allá de los ojos humanos, Kakashi realmente teme a la idea de poder morir ahí.

A través de las lágrimas congeladas de sus pestañas lo último que Kakashi mira es el verde brillante de su ropa, su mano extendida, su urgencia por arroparlo con su chaleco y su bufanda, con su propio calor y su propia ropa.

Él no comprende porque lo hace después de haberlo hecho a un lado tantas veces. Tendría que dejarlo morir ahí, tendría que haberse reído de él mientras lo dejaba congelarse bajo toneladas de nieve.

Pero Gai lo hace incluso cuando sabe que Kakashi no le dará las gracias, él lo hace incluso cuando al día siguiente Kakashi lo ignorará y no le importará.

Él todavía era su eterno rival.


	13. Chapter 13

Comenzó como un extraño juego entre los compañeros en los baños públicos. Genma fue el que inició y todos accedieron. Cada uno ofreció masajes al otro en la espalda entre una tontería demasiado infantil.

Nadie se esperaba que Gai fuera a ser tan bueno. Sus manos eran fuertes y precisas, él conocía cada músculo del cuerpo humano lo suficientemente bien para poder posar sus manos con un verdadero éxito sobre la espalda y mitigar el dolor de los demás.

En el silencio y la privacidad de su departamento, Kakashi todavía sabe cómo hacer que Gai lo atienda. Solo basta retorcerse lentamente, levantar los hombros y lanzar un pequeño quejido mientras lo mira de reojo antes de que Gai pueda estar listo para saltar.

Recostado en el sofá, Kakashi siente las manos de Gai recorrer su espalda desnuda en un masaje minucioso y delicado, consolador.

Las palabras de Gai lo arrullan y cerrando los ojos Kakashi se sumerge una vez más en aquella soñadora sensación.

La simple y pura satisfacción.


	14. Chapter 14

Llega a la aldea a mitad de la noche. Su equipo no ha vuelto completo y cuando Kakashi gira la cabeza hacia atrás solo puede encontrarse con la oscuridad del profundo y lejano bosque que todavía está salpicado por el brillante color de la sangre arterial.

Caminando por las calles Kakashi solo puede pensar en sanar sus heridas, en descansar, en dormir por días enteros sin que nadie lo moleste, en poder desaparecer finalmente para poder escapar de la pesadilla que era aquello que llamaba “vida real”.

Al entrar en su departamento Kakashi solo espera ser recibido por el silencio, por el eco del vacío, por el sonido horripilante de su propia respiración en el fondo de su máscara de asesino.

Sin embargo, es un pequeño golpe de calor el que le acaricia la piel cuando abre la puerta. Dulce, con olor a curry y hojas frescas.

“Te esperaba, rival” Dice Gai en el fondo del pasillo, ofreciéndole los brazos para cuando Kakashi simplemente se desploma contra las maderas del piso.

Cuando abre los ojos, Kakashi está recostado en su propia cama, limpio, vendado, el sol de la mañana desangrándose contra las persianas de su ventana le anuncian que ha comenzado un nuevo día y se permite suspirar.

A su lado, dormido en una silla, Gai todavía mantiene sus manos unidas.

La vida real, entonces, ya no sonaba tan mal.


	15. Chapter 15

Kakashi no está de humor ese día, sin embargo, él sabe mejor que nadie que Gai no se rendirá. Él puede verlo entre el espacio de las calles, de pie, esperando a que Kakashi doble en la esquina para poder sorprenderlo como si todavía fueran unos niños brincando sobre los charcos de lluvia. Como nunca en realidad lo fue.

Él siente el impulso de marcharse, quiere guardar sus manos en sus bolsillos y darse la vuelta solo para poder formar un rostro desinteresado y un encogimiento de hombros para más tarde.

Sin embargo, Kakashi comprende perfectamente que no importa cuánto corra, Gai lo alcanzará, e incluso si Kakashi lo evitara por ese día, sin duda alguna Gai aparecería en algún momento el día de mañana, o el siguiente, o toda la vida. Era un pedazo de pasta rebelde atorada en su cabeza con la que simplemente no podía lidiar.

Suspirando y tragándose su aburrimiento Kakashi decide entonces caminar hacia él. Es más fácil de ese modo, es más fácil solo dejarse arrastrar y ceder antes de que Gai lo hiciera más complicado, antes de tener que escuchar su voz molesta y ofendida y tener que escapar constantemente del brillante molesto de su sonrisa.

En la esquina, cuando Kakashi da la vuelta, Gai aterriza delante de él y lo apunta bruscamente directo en la cara.

— ¡Te reto, rival! — grita Gai y cuadra los hombros con orgullo.

Más tarde, Kakashi se escucha a sí mismo reír a mitad de una carrera entre las calles de la aldea. La flojera se ha escapado a algún lugar y el corazón golpeando sus oídos lo hace sentir en su interior un extraño calor. Felicidad, tranquilidad, _diversión_.

Y Kakashi espera que Gai siempre tenga esa paciencia, que no importa que tan cobarde pueda ser ni lo mucho que pueda correr, Gai insistiría de esa manera.

Delante de Gai, Kakashi apresura el paso para superarlo. Rápido, más rápido, nunca lo suficientemente rápido. Todavía tiene la esperanza de que si va lo suficientemente lento, eventualmente las manos de Gai lo alcanzarán.


	16. Chapter 16

Mucha gente solía decir que gustaba de los perros; había clanes dedicados a ellos, culturas, ritos, historias y un sinfín de cosas que Kakashi solía escuchar por algún lugar.

Pero lo cierto es que realmente muy pocos individuos eran tolerantes con los canes, especialmente cuando estos animales eran ninjas, cuando tenían humores pesados y cuando se colocaban como guardias al lado del cuerpo de su amargado y desinteresado amo.

Kakashi los usaba constantemente como escudo ante la gente. Una innovación disimulada, el humo que intentaba dispersar con un manotazo en el aire antes de estar rodeado por todos esos animales que hablaban, ladraban y se quejaban constantemente en un parloteo lleno de confusión.

Había funcionado muchas veces con mucha gente. La incomodidad, el miedo a los colmillos afilados, la extrañeza en los rostros de las personas antes de que las cosas realmente fueran más de lo que _cualquiera_ podía soportar.

Y quizá entonces Kakashi no debió estar realmente sorprendido cuando hizo su invocación múltiple delante de Gai. Gai no era _cualquiera_ , lo sabía, el hombre que se autodenominaba _bestia_ siempre había sido un poco diferente al resto, o muy diferente, o simplemente en un grado que consideraba mucho mejor que los demás.

Tirado sobre el piso Kakashi todavía se pregunta cómo exactamente lo hizo Gai. La forma en la que esos perros lo habían aceptado, lo habían festejado y habían congeniado en el primer segundo, lanzándose a sus brazos entre caricias afectivas a la primera oportunidad.

Todavía puede ver el pequeño puchero de Pakkun y el resto de sus perros. Esos ojos serios, el extraño asentimiento que le ofrecieron como si fuera alguna especie de señal. Una muestra de su consentimiento a _no sé qué_ pensamiento.

Soltando un suave suspiro Kakashi aún no puede creer como terminó de esa manera y gira una vez más sus ojos a su alrededor. A sus lados, sus perros dormían plácidamente. Y en él centro de aquel extraño círculo de pelos, abrazados, estaban los _dos_.


	17. Chapter 17

Kakashi no puede contar con exactitud cuántas veces lo hizo. Al mirar atrás hay un hilo largo, siempre tenso, avanzando como una grieta en el piso hasta volverse extrañamente profundo y perdidizo, quebrándose en algún lado que no es capaz de señalar.

Las primeras veces sin duda ocurrieron después de que Gai era lo suficientemente fuerte como para pararse delante de Kakashi con la seguridad de protegerlo.

Él sabe que sucedió muchas veces, sin embargo, no es capaz de decirlas todas, han sido demasiadas como para realmente ponerse a contar.

Pero Kakashi lo intenta, solo un momento. Él cierra los ojos y con un suspiro profundo trata de juntar todas las piezas como si fuera un extraño rompecabezas que no parece hallar una forma final.

Eran muchas las veces las que Gai lo había ayudado a lo largo de su vida. Una a una amontonándose sobre sus palmas abiertas como pequeña tierra suelta hasta crear su propio reloj de arena. Inagotable, insondable, llano en contra de cualquier otro lugar. 

Kakashi recuerda algunas veces en ese momento. Fugaces, fragmentadas, pequeñas como trozos de un roto cristal que todavía parece arderle con el filo sobre algún lugar debajo de la piel.

Kakashi piensa en su batalla contra Itachi y Kisame muchos años atrás.

Él todavía puede decir algo sobre la forma en la que Gai lo sostuvo contra su hombro fuera del agua, la forma en la que se paró delante de él a mitad del ataque de la espada sin importarle absolutamente nada más que su seguridad.

kakashi todavía puede ver la mano extendida de Gai delante de su rostro entre el gris de su recuerdo, sus dedos fuertes tirando de su cuerpo a través de las burbujas del agua, entre el azul claro, entre el miedo y la debilidad, rescatándolo como si fuera un milagro.

Su siguiente pensamiento es en el camino de regreso a casa desde la aldea de la arena. Se había quedado sin chakra, el cansancio sobre su cuerpo le impedía caminar, le impedía siquiera ponerse de pie y entre la mirada desenfocada y borrosa encontró su figura enorme y verde como un generoso y caluroso sostén.

Él lo llevó sobre su espalda todo el camino. No protestó, no se quejó, Gai sonreía mientras corrían delante de los demás. Su voz atenuada sobre su hombro le aseguraba constantemente que todo estaría bien, que todo continuaría y se recuperaría. Que lo superarían.

Kakashi aun recuerda el calor de su espalda contra su pecho, su suavidad envolviéndolo, la velocidad, las risas, el viento contra sui cabello. Y toda la preocupación se había vuelto liviana entre su abrazo hasta desaparecer. Confiaba en él.

Su mente no se arrastra demasiado lejos cuando piensa en el siguiente momento. Obito sobre el cielo, el secreto de su técnica como una luz brillante sobre la posible victoria y como su única oportunidad.

Kakashi cayó al suelo cuando activó el Kamui. No tenía fuerzas suficientes para nada y se desplomó contra las piedras, sin ser capaz de respirar normalmente, mirando apenas entre el dolor de su ojo y la sangre revuelta.

Y Gai detuvo sus pasos de inmediato cuando Kakashi se desplomó. Lo levantó, apoyándolo en su hombro, y lo abrazó cuando Obito apareció. Gai lo consoló, lo motivó. No lo soltó.

Ahora una vez más ocurre. Gai lo mira delante de él y sonríe, sonríe incluso cuando acaba de ser golpeado por un ataque de Madara, cuando acaba de recibir aquel fuerte impacto para protegerlo como si no significara nada, como si no hubiera dolido, como si verdaderamente lo hubiera valido.

— Kakashi, ¿estás bien? —Minato pregunta a un lado.

Y sobre todos los recuerdos Kakashi puede responder a esa pregunta con la misma respuesta que ha dicho en cada ocasión. 

— Sí — responde Kakashi y sonríe brevemente — Gracias a Gai — murmura, mirando su espalda brillar antes de lanzarse una vez más.

_Gracias a Gai._


	18. Chapter 18

Lo último que Kakashi había dicho antes de que Gai lo arrastrara adentro de su departamento es que lo lamentaba, que no había comprado nada para su cumpleaños, que no había sorpresas, que no había regalos.

— Tienes que compensarlo con algo, rival — dice Gai con un puchero desdeñoso desde su lugar.

Kakashi lo soltó entonces entre una risa maliciosa, burlón, porque se suponía que era una broma, porque sonaba a un juego torpe entre los dos.

— Bien, por esta vez, te dejaré hacer lo que quieras — Kakashi ofrece y se encoge brevemente —. Incluso, te dejare darme un beso, ¿qué tal?

Cerrando un poco los ojos en una risa breve Kakashi se recarga en la mesa mientras mira a Gai.

Unos momentos después, cuando la boca de Gai está presionando la suya, forzando suavemente su lengua a través de sus labios, Kakashi piensa en que es un poco injusto, ese era el regalo de Gai, ¡se supone que no lo debería de disfrutar!


	19. Chapter 19

Kakashi se arrastra a un lado, lento, los pies trastabillan sobre la acera, sus pasos picando constantemente las piedras le hacen pensar que de alguna manera caerá en cualquier momento y se sostiene de la primera pared a su derecha.

Él no es el tipo de hombres que bebe, él lo ha hecho esta vez, sin embargo. Solo, apartado, escondido entre los árboles de los campos de entrenamiento con una botella de alcohol sobre su mano, luego otra, y otras dos.

Kakashi piensa en las cosas perdidas cuando bebe, piensa en los cadáveres amontonados de los que ha asesinado, a veces incluso se lamenta por las cosas que aún no han pasado.

Pero esta vez Kakashi no piensa en los muertos, está vez Kakashi bebió y en lo único que pudo pensar era en la risa alegre de Gai, en su nombre, en la forma delineada de su rostro y en la idea de cómo se sentiría su piel debajo del toque de sus dedos.

Kakashi piensa en eso cuando se arrastra entre las calles, en la posibilidad de irrumpir en la casa de Gai en ese momento, de decirle algo, de poder sujetarlo y llevarlo hacia algún lugar.

Su pensamiento se quiebra cuando sus pies golpean el techo de un edificio frente al departamento de Gai.

La luz de la ventana todavía está prendida, amarilla y brillante como un decaído atardecer. Kakashi piensa en lo fácil que sería deslizarse dentro, piensa en lo que diría Gai si lo abrazara, si lo besara, si rompiera con los dedos la tela de su traje solo para poder sentir un pedazo de piel bronceada. 

De pronto, la voz de Gai suena desde adentro de su departamento y Kakashi se repliega en contra de las tejas, observando su silueta.

Kakashi no sabe si es el alcohol, no sabe si su mente está siendo traicionera y alguna suave alucinación ha invadido su cabeza, pero cuando Kakashi se acerca a la ventana, puede escuchar su nombre repetirse en la voz de Gai.

Una y otra vez, cada que termina una flexión, Gai dice su nombre como una hirviente y motivacional fuente de inspiración. Kakashi siendo su objetivo, su meta, una extraño y brillante ejemplo que perseguía constantemente con el fin de poder ser tan _genial_ y fuerte como él.

Todavía no entiende porque Gai lo piensa. La admiración, el enfoque, el brillo en ojos cuando lo miraba como si Kakashi fuera un tesoro que solo Gai había sabido encontrar, una reliquia personal.

Sonriendo brevemente para sí mismo, Kakashi comprende que debería esforzarse más, debería volverse el tipo de hombre que Gai cree que es, el rival que merece tener.

Balanceándose sobre la barda Kakashi aterriza sobre la acera y guarda sus manos en sus pantalones para comenzar a avanzar de regreso a su hogar.

Su cuerpo arde un poco en donde sabe que le dolerá mañana aunado a una terrible resaca. Caminando torpemente Kakashi piensa que, por el bien de Gai, esa debería ser la última vez que deba tomar. ¿Qué ejemplo le estaría dando de otro modo?

Tenía que ser un buen lugar al cual llegar y, quizá, la siguiente vez que pensara en cruzar por la ventana de Gai, podría no estar borracho para empezar.


	20. Chapter 20

El tercero lo dijo de forma breve cuando se encontraron. Un pequeño discurso, un suspiro, no hubo despedidas formales ni tampoco algún agradecimiento, al menos no uno que Kakashi considerara real.

Parado frente al edificio de ANBU Kakashi mira sobre su hombro un momento más antes de partir por la calle principal. Él no va a regresar mañana, no va a hacerlo nunca, en realidad.

Hay una sensación vacía en el fondo de su pecho, blanda, apenas puede sentirla escurriéndose en contra de su cuerpo con cada paso que da y se aleja más y más.

No hay una furia real en él, no hay decepción y en última instancia tampoco parece que existan rencores. Aun así, Kakashi cree que debería haber algo, cree que tendría que negarse o sentirse decepcionado.

Luego de tantos años, luego de tanta sangre derramada, misiones, asesinatos, culpa, mentiras, disputas y guerras, la sede ANBU debió haber significado algo para él, debió haber dejado grabado algo en él.

Pero el sentimiento de vacío solo se hace grande en su pecho, el rescoldo perezoso de algo que ni siquiera figura como nostalgia, no existe un auténtico anhelo, no hay sentimientos hacia su trabajo como tampoco existen significativos momentos.

Avanzando por la noche tranquila a través de la aldea, Kakashi deja a un lado su búsqueda de sentimientos de culpa. No lo hay. En realidad, no quiere tener que regresar.

Debajo de la luz parda y mortecina lo único que Kakashi puede recordar es la conversación con el Hokage, su expresión seria, su voz espesa como si estuviera hablando entre una nube de polvo y cenizas.

—Alguien te salvó — dijo Hiruzen antes de que Kakashi abandonara la azotea — Alguien te aprecia allá afuera. Y debes cuidar a las personas que te quieren como ellos te cuidan a ti, Kakashi.

Hundiendo las cejas Kakashi no puede entender quién pudo ser, quién pudo haber hablado con Hiruzen para que lo sacaran de ANBU, ¿a quién le hubiera importado que hubiera muerto o no en ese lugar? Era un asesino, estaba lleno de defectos, de errores, de dolor, de frialdad.

Mirando la luna, la curva inclinada como una pequeña hoz, Kakashi siente que es un mensaje grabado como una inquietante pista.

Solo hay una persona en la que puede pensar cuando mira la luna. El reflejo de su cabello negro parece ahora una extraña calcomanía, como una imitación, como un pequeño pedazo que ha caído desde el fondo profundo del cielo hasta él.

Afuera, había alguien peleando por él.

Quizá era momento de hacerlo también.


	21. Chapter 21

Su padre lo había dicho una vez. Solían visitar las colinas, solían acampar debajo del cielo despejado y fresco, natural. Los perros los cuidaban desde lejos, la naturaleza revoloteando a su alrededor parecía acariciarlos desde sus pequeñas puntas de pastos largos.

Sakumo lo miraba entonces a través del dosel de la tienda de acampar y sonreía mientras hablaba de su madre, mientras le contaba sus encuentros, su primera cita, su primer beso, su sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo se siente amar? — preguntaba Kakashi recostado sobre la manta extendida en el pasto.

Sakumo siempre parecía un poco perdido, sus ojos brillaban, su mirada se iba lejana contra el insondable engañoso del cielo antes de contestar.

— No estoy seguro — Sakumo apretaba los labios, vacilante, Kakashi quería creer que al mirarlo veía un poco hacia su madre — Pero es una sensación familiar.

— ¿Familiar? — las cejas de Kakashi se levantaban ligeramente sobre su pequeña frente.

— Sí, familiar, cálido, como si pudieras volver a casa... como si encontraras algo que no sabías que habías perdido en primer lugar. Un pedazo de pasado. De algo más.

Kakashi todavía puede ver el brillo en el rostro de su padre, todavía puede escuchar las palabras, repetirlas, pronunciarlas.

Pero Kakashi sigue sin estar seguro de lo que quiso decir, todavía no sabe exactamente de lo que hablaba.

Sin embargo, colgando ahora desde la espalda de Gai, abrazando su cuello firmemente mientras él lo lleva cuidadosamente a la aldea después de haberse lastimado la pierna en una misión, Kakashi no puede dejar de pensar en las palabras de su padre, no puede dejar de pensar en las sensaciones que le dijo, en la sensación de tranquilidad que una vez sintió en ese lugar.

Kakashi no lo comprende, sin embargo, ciertamente lo siente.

En el abrazo confiable de Gai, siente que ha vuelto a casa. Siente que puede ver a su padre una vez más.


	22. Chapter 22

A través de las pequeñas hendiduras en la máscara Kakashi puede ver a su alrededor. Un poco solamente, los párpados le duelen, el cuerpo completo le pesa y el cuello parece arderle dolorosamente cuando intenta girar la cara a un lado, aunque apenas puede.

Lo último que recuerda es el ajetreo, la batalla, su mano brillando y hundiéndose en la carne, desgarrando, quemando, los pasos de los enemigos demasiado cerca hasta que estaban por todos lados, rodeándolo.

Es confuso luego de eso, el dolor, los golpes múltiples, la emboscada inevitable que lo ahogó y lo lanzó bruscamente contra el piso entre patadas y golpes.

Sus manos habían subido a su cabeza con la intensión de protegerse, con el reflejo instintivo de una absurda supervivencia, ridícula en su situación.

Entre los puños y los brazos, entre las cabezas oscuras de agentes de otras aldeas, Kakashi había visto un rayo de luz.

Había sucedido entonces rápidamente, un fuego extraño, azul, brillante como una estrella perdida en la mundana Tierra.

Sus ojos lo habían capturado un momento, el rugido de su voz siendo un trueno.

Por el hoyo de su máscara habla visto la escena recortada, golpes, sangre, gritos, algo ardiendo como un punto fluorescente arrasándolo todo entre el eco común de los huesos rompiéndose.

— No debiste venir — murmura Kakashi, girando lentamente hacia su derecha, donde estaba tendido Gai — No deberías estar aquí. Esta misión era un secreto, si supieran que me seguiste...

— No me importa — Gai infla el pecho, el cuerpo le duele porque ha usado aquella técnica, porque finalmente ha alcanzado la séptima puerta — No iba a dejar que vinieras solo. Era una trampa, rival.

Y Kakashi quiere decirle que no tiene sentido, que no debería seguirlo, que no debería ni siquiera saber quién era, que ahora mismo era un ANBU sin rostro, sin pasado, sin amigos, sin un _rival_.

Contrariamente a lo que piensa, su mano se arrastra por el suelo hasta que sus dedos tocan suavemente la mano de Gai.

Cuando este lo sostiene suavemente Kakashi lo aprieta con fuerza.

Sus dedos entrelazados se arrastran en el centro de un charco de sangre y de dolor sobre la tierra, y eso lo hacen sentir un pinchazo intenso en el centro de su pecho. Cálido, ambiguo, agridulce, contradictorio, blando y doloroso.

Debajo de la máscara, una lágrima se desliza por la mejilla de Kakashi.

Era fácil llorar cuando Gai no podía mirar.


	23. Chapter 23

Subiendo a la bestia que ha dibujado Sai, Kakashi se permite un largo suspiro y un vistazo rápido por sobre las alas blancas de aquella ave. 

Sus ojos miran con atención hacia abajo, al barco que todavía se sacude contra las olas suaves, la silueta de sus compañeros volviéndose lentamente en un punto que parece pintado debajo de la tela transparente de oscuridad.

No puede evitar sonreír de nuevo contra el pensamiento, el recuerdo de muchos años atrás se arrastra contra su cabeza y Kakashi puede mirar sobre su memoria aquella tarde como una pintura marcada con puntos que todavía es capaz de acariciar.

La sonrisa de aquel joven Gai se aparece como un flash, su emoción, su alegría inocente, la figura de la pequeña tortuga entre sus manos producto de su reciente habilidad en la técnica de invocación.

— ¿Qué se supone que es eso, Gai? No creo que pueda pelear — Kakashi había dicho mirando aquel pequeño caparazón con las inscripciones de las letras S.O.S en un tono brillante y verde.

— No es para pelear, Kakashi, es para buscar — la había sostenido en su cara, muy cerca, como una reliquia pequeña — Es una tortuga de emergencia.

Kakashi había rodado los ojos y había cruzado los brazos, un poco incrédulo, también un poco molesto por el tono demasiado ruidoso de su voz.

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo, Gai? — y Gai había saltado como un pequeño niño, alegre, dulces brincos de sus entonces pequeños pies.

— ¡Solo puede seguir a una persona! ¡Y esa persona eres tú, Kakashi!

En ese entonces Kakashi había gruñido, reacio, inconforme. Parpadeando sobre la tortuga Kakashi pensaba en que era innecesario, que no tenía caso y le había dado la espalda a Gai.

Ahora, con cada pequeño aleteo del ave de Sai, la visión del barco se vuelve más y más borrosa. La distancia se ensancha como el suave movimiento del mar, de la nube que es ese recuerdo apretándose sobre su corazón como una red demasiado importante y gruesa.

Abajo, la figura de Gai todavía resalta entre el fondo marrón del barco. Su vestimenta verde, la brillante curva de su cabello, el punto de sus ojos pequeños mirándolo, siguiéndolo.

El viento golpeando sus oídos arrastra la voz de Gai, de las palabras que acababa de decirle, de la promesa que acababan de hacerse.

_— Si algo me pasa, ¿vendrás a salvarme?_

_— ¡Demonios! ¡Por supuesto que lo haré!_

Kakashi suspira una vez más cuando el barco desaparece a la distancia, cuando solamente puede tener suspendido el rostro de Gai contra sus párpados y piensa en el resto de su conversación cuando eran niños, de lo que dijo luego de que Gai lo persiguió.

_— ¿Y por qué yo, Gai?_

_— Por si te necesito._

_— ¿Por si me necesitas?_ — y Kakashi lo había entendido _— En ese caso, lo mejor es que no te apartes de mí._

_No te separes de mí, Gai._

Kakashi todavía espera que aquella promesa pueda ser cierta.


	24. Chapter 24

Kakashi camina lentamente por la acera, los pasos suenan a sus lados, la breve ventisca sacude su cabello y arrastra el humo que sale de la boca de Asuma hacia atrás.

— ¿Qué es exactamente eso de "rivalidad"? — pregunta con un dejo claro de burla antes de volver sus ojos minuciosos a Kakashi.

— No sé — se encoge, no lo mira, sus pasos siguen rectos por sobre la banqueta de la calle principal.

— Nadie lo sabe realmente — agrega Genma a su izquierda, la pequeña varita en su boca se balancea un poco a un lado cuando se acerca a él — Gai siempre ha dicho eso, pero, vamos, eso no es ninguna "rivalidad".

Ebisu suelta el aire pesadamente cuando se detienen en la esquina. Las líneas de las hojas del otoño trazan algunos pequeños caminos delante de ellos en contra de la luz lejana del sol.

— Quizá simplemente significa diferentes cosas para cada persona — Kurenai agrega, su voz suave parece enredarse en sombra larga y lejana de los arboles tamizados delante del atardecer.

— ¿Lo crees? — sopla Asuma, el humo moviéndose arriba sobre el espacio de su cabello en punta —. Entonces, ¿qué significa para ti, Kakashi?

Kakashi apenas lo escucha, su expresión de vacío y desinterés como única y cruel respuesta silenciosa antes de que sus pasos vuelvan a sonar cuando se aleja.

Lejos, más lejos, cuando Kakashi gira en la siguiente esquina y Gai salta desde un árbol frente a él, Kakashi parece pensar en la pregunta de Asuma y suspira.

 _"No lo sé. Pero creo que me gusta"_ y él se ríe y se sonroja cuando Gai le regala una rosa.


	25. Chapter 25

Él todavía recuerda su rostro, demacrado, hundido, exánime, su piel como una delgada tela transparente, un velo rasgado, el papel diáfano por cuya superficie Kakashi podía notar todas las pequeñas venas como una telaraña detrás de una luz al otro lado de su cara.

Cuando Kakashi lo encontró tirado en el suelo, muerto, no lo entendió.

Había algunos otros que quizá lo entendieron; el Hokage, Minato y unos pocos compañeros de la guerra que murmuraron algún par de cosas en el centro de su casa, con los ojos siempre fijos al charco de sangre que había a mitad de la sala con la forma flácida de su padre marcada.

Kakashi recuerda apenas algunas cosas, él no estaba muy a menudo en su casa cuando Sakumo simplemente se dejó arrastrar por el dolor y la crítica y se encerró como un extraño fantasma entre las habitaciones. Su cuerpo pesado, la espalda curva, aquella fina capa de grasa en su cabello apelmazado sobre sus ojos sin fondo, oscurecidos como dos pozas de un profundo lodo detrás de sus párpados cansados.

Había estado frustrado y avergonzado y lo había rechazado como hizo el resto de la aldea. De pie en las escaleras de su casa Kakashi notaba su sombra en el pasillo, sus ojos suplicantes sobre algo que un niño como él no entendía, que no comprendía ni tampoco quería.

Sus puños se apretaban debajo de su cuerpo cuando Sakumo se arrastraba en el suelo de la sala y le hablaba con aquella voz opaca y profunda como si hubiera alguna especie de humo y ceniza en él. Decía su nombre, lo llamaba, sus ojos profundamente bañados por el velo de la humillación, de la derrota.

Y Kakashi corría fuera, se marchaba con el ceño fruncido mientras ignoraba a su padre y fingía que no lo miraba, que no lo escuchaba, que no lo necesitaba o no lo extrañaba.

Él solo quería que las cosas fueran como antes. Él solo esperaba poder entrar un día y ver a Sakumo de pie, recuperado, orgulloso, listo para dejar de ser un cobarde, listo para enfrentar el mundo y continuar. Continuar con él.

Cuando Kakashi abrió la puerta aquel fatídico día y se encontró con la horrenda escena de su padre en el suelo, pudo escuchar como un eco la sombra de las últimas palabras que le había dicho algunos días atrás.

_"Siempre has sido fuerte sin mí"_

Ahora, muchos años después, Kakashi piensa en esas palabras, piensa en ellas con la culpa que lo sigue, con las imágenes de su padre insistiendo en hablarle en contra de sus rápidos huidas, del sonido de sus pies en la entrada, de las miradas malas que le daba mientras se rehusaba a escucharlo, a sentir lástima. No iba a compadecerlo. No iba a escucharlo. Era un cobarde. Un traidor. No lo comprendió. Lo abandonó.

Aquella voz en su mente todavía insiste en esa idea. Si hubiera estado ahí, si hubiera podido estar ahí, quizá le hubiera hecho bien, quizá él no hubiera terminado de esa manera.

Pero entonces era tarde, _muchos_ años tarde.

Sentado debajo de un cielo lleno de estrellas se pregunta seriamente si realmente fue su culpa. Lo había alejado. Le había hecho pensar que era lo suficientemente fuerte para estar sin él. Le había hecho creer que no le importaba. Le había hecho creer que no lo necesitaba.

Hurgando en sus recuerdos Kakashi se castiga a sí mismo. Si pudiera cambiar ese hecho, quizá lo detendría, quizá no lo evitaría, no correría, no se escondería tras su indiferencia como la única arma que podía utilizar mientras su padre se alejaba, mientras lo dejaba alejarse, en realidad.

Pero entonces realmente no podía cambiar el pasado, Sakumo se había marchado.

_"Siempre has sido fuerte sin mí. No me necesitas, si yo me fuera, en realidad no te haría falta. Te haría bien"._

Levanta los ojos en el momento en el que Gai deja ir el aire fuertemente en un suspiro cansado y derrotado. Sus ojos pequeños lo observan sin mucha emoción, no más allá de una resignación flácida y agotada, un leve ceño fruncido, la rendición, la resignación.

— ¿Me estás escuchando, Kakashi? — sus labios sin sonrisa se aprietan y forman una línea blanca, agria.

Y Kakashi quiere decir que sí, quiere asentir y decirle que se quede pero entonces él realmente está demasiado hundido en sí mismo. No puede.

— ¿Mnh? ¿Dijiste algo? — suelta en su lugar de mala manera y Gai cruza los brazos con enfado. Parece harto.

— Kakashi, ¿no te importa lo que te estoy diciendo? — _Sí._

— No — y Gai frunce más profundamente ante su respuesta, indignado, fastidiado. Se pone de pie de golpe y lo mira con dolor.

— Bien, si no me necesitas. Entonces me voy — Gai aprieta los puños cuando Kakashi no dice nada, cuando gira el rostro a un lado, sobre las letras de su libro como si estuviera agradecido.

Detrás de él los pasos de Gai aplastaron la grava cuando se alejaron, cuando su presencia suspendida se deslizó más atrás.

Y Kakashi quiso gritarle que se quedara, quiso remediar el error que había cometido con su padre, quiso hacer algo más que ser él, algo más que estar atrapado en esa constante inclinación a no aceptar su debilidad. Le había hecho creer que no lo necesitaba. Lo había hecho, _otra vez_.

Apretando los ojos Kakashi mira el rostro de su padre, su perfil demacrado y decepcionado. _Estarías mejor sin mí._

_Te dejaré. Siempre has sido fuerte sin mí._

Y cuando Kakashi siente el impulso de llorar, la grava suena una vez más a su lado en pasos firmes y fuertes que lo hacen girar.

— ¡Kakashi! — Gai frunce con la expresión de un niño pequeño y lo mira — ¡Se supone que deberías ir detrás de mí! — dice como un reclamo y se ríe. Y su sonrisa es franca y unos momentos lo contagia.

A su lado, Gai se tira en el suelo y comienza a hablar de nuevo.

Y esta vez Kakashi baja el libro y le pone atención.

En su mente, hubiera deseado que su padre fuera un poco más como Gai. Hubiera deseado que también regresara, que no le hubiera creído, que hubiera sido necio y torpe como Gai. Que lo hubiera querido como Gai.

Y entre la espesa oscuridad de la noche, entre la historia dramática de Gai, Kakashi cree que si fuera un poco más valiente tomaría su mano. Si fuera un poco menos cobarde le diría que no lo abandonara, que no se alejara.

Sin embargo, Kakashi confiaba en que Gai se quedaría sin importar nada. Quería pensar que no importaba que dijera, Gai no se rendiría con él, jamás.


	26. Chapter 26

Hay algo hermoso sobre Kakashi. Sobre la forma de su cabello, sobre la onda de sus ojos y sus pestañas apretadas como un diminuto espiral.

Él encuentra especial encanto en ese hombre. No lo comprende demasiado, no lo piensa tampoco demasiado pero Gai puede asegurar que no ha visto jamás a un ser tan hermoso como él.

De esa manera, a través de los años, Gai se ha dedicado a admirarlo. Su gentileza en batalla, los movimientos de sus manos, de su cuerpo, de sus escondidos y delgados labios.

Cuando Tsunade apunta su dedo a Gai fijamente y le dicta su papel en la cuarta guerra, Gai solo puede sentir emoción.

— Ve al lado de Kakashi, protégelo, hazlo incluso con tu vida si es necesario.

Y Gai piensa que, aún si no fuera una misión, él lo protegería y defendería mientras tenga vida.


	27. Chapter 27

Kakashi frunce suavemente cuando Gai vuelve a hablar. Su voz es gruesa, concisa y franca, un hilo suave que se desliza como franjas de alguna especie de luz.

Kakashi generalmente disfruta de la voz poderosa de Gai, esta vez, sin embargo, no lo hace. Sus puños a los lados se han apretado, sus dientes parecen morder la punta de su lengua y sus ojos se aprietan cuando Gai comienza una vez más.

Conociendo a Gai, él realmente no se ha dado cuenta, tan indiferente parece perdido en el relato que ha contado por lo menos tres veces en las últimas horas. Un relato que a Kakashi, por alguna razón, le molesta.

— Era un hombre genial, todo ese poder. Murió como un héroe, realmente me sorprende — Gai sonríe y lo mira, pero apenas lo hace sus ojos suben arriba y luego al frente, hacia el insondable mar que por alguna razón ahora parece significar _algo_ más.

— Mnh — Kakashi rueda los ojos a un lado e intenta por todos los medios no percatarse de aquel suspiro que Gai acababa de soltar.

— Nunca lo olvidaré — dice Gai de pronto, conmovido, y sus ojos parpadean llenos de lágrimas retenidas en contra del reflejo del sol — Kisame Hoshigaki — silba, soñadoramente, y Kakashi frunce la boca con la mención.

Un ardor en su pecho se hace grande cuando mira el brillo en los ojos de Gai, cuando enlista todas las cosas que posiblemente habrían tenido en común. En lo grandioso que era en batalla. En su entusiasmo, en su manera de pelear.

Y Kakashi entiende que no lo soporta, que quiere que se calle, que no quiere escuchar lo _genial_ que era _alguien más._

— Gai — Kakashi suelta y se gira a él con un sentimiento extrañamente receloso y desconocido que quema su pecho — Solo no olvides que tú ya tienes un rival.

Y Gai lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos un momento antes de comenzar a reír con soltura y tranquilidad.

— ¡Lo sé!— dice y sonríe hacia él— Para siempre, eso es lo que significa eterno, Kakashi. No tienes que preocuparte por él.

Su mano sube y toca su hombro para darle tranquilidad, y Kakashi suspira y se acerca un poco hacia él con la intención de buscar su calidez.

— Además — Gai rodea sus hombros y palmea su espalda amistoso antes de formar una sonrisa más suave que las demás — Él ya no está. ¡Y yo nunca te cambiaría por nada en el mundo, rival!

Y Kakashi asiente fuertemente. Aun así, incluso con eso, no puede evitar gruñir cuando Gai suspira una vez más y mira al cielo gris.


	28. Chapter 28

Sukea se acomoda en su lugar, apretándose un poco más cerca de Gai cuando este se gira y lo ve sobre el borde de sus largas pestañas curvadas.

Gai sonríe un poco cuando Sukea lo mira, cuando coloca una mano vacilante sobre su pierna y acaricia suavemente, insinuante, coqueto en un punto que incluso alguien tan distraído como Gai no puede ignorar.

Los ojos de Gai se abren grandes en sorpresa, una sonrisa temblorosa se asoma de sus labios y en un tono grave suelta un diminuto gemido de confusión.

— ¿Qué te parece si vamos a un lugar más solitario? — Sukea arrastra las palabras, su mano sube hasta tocar el pecho firme de Gai.

— ¿Más solitario? — sus cejas se hunden con las palabras y sus ojos curiosos miran sin miedo a su rostro — ¿Para qué?

Sukea se curva cerca, su mano deslizándose como un arañón sobre la tela verde, cálida sobre la otra piel.

— Quizá podríamos... — y antes de que Sukea termine su oración, Gai se aparta lentamente de su lado, sacudiéndose sus manos.

— Lo siento — dice apresurado y se pone de pie — No puedo, Sukea.

— ¿De verdad? — se ríe suavemente, el aire insinuante todavía vibrando al final de su garganta como el toque de una cuerda tensa — ¿Por qué?

— En realidad, ya me gusta alguien más — responde y traga nerviosamente.

— ¿Y tú le gustas? — Sukea levanta las cejas y Gai se encoge suavemente ante la cuestión.

— No — Gai suspira lentamente — Pero si voy contigo, te estaría engañando, y me estaría engañando a mí mismo.

— ¿De verdad? — Sukea se levanta también — ¿Tan importante es? ¿Tanto te gusta que no puedes divertirte un momento?

— Sí — los ojos de Gai se llenan de un renovado esplendor — Es importante. Incluso si él solo me ve como amigo, incluso si somos eternos rivales para siempre y nada más, es una persona maravillosa. ¡Y no puedo hacerle esto a mis sentimientos...! Ni tampoco a él.

— Ya veo — sopla decepcionado y mira con los ojos angostos a Gai levantar sus cosas y marcharse de ese lugar.

Internamente, Kakashi se siente conmovido. Emocionado. Sorprendido. Extrañamente cálido en algún lugar.

Quizá, la próxima vez que le preguntara a Gai, tal vez podría olvidar ponerse el disfraz.


	29. Chapter 29

_Mientras exista una pequeña chispa en sus ojos, la gente puede continuar viviendo._

Gai frunce el ceño cuando escucha las voces de aquellos hombres por casualidad. Él se detiene, sus pasos hacen un suave eco en contra de la calle cuando sus pies se deslizan sobre la orilla y se acerca a la entrada de aquel lugar.

Es una pequeña tienda de comida. El humo de la carne inunda la calle, el olor del aceite, el ruido de los palillos de madera sonando constantemente contra la cerámica hacen un ruido constante como la barredura del viento sobre las hojas caídas.

Pero Gai no percibe esas cosas, no escucha el ruido de los platos ni tampoco parece notar a los clientes o al resto de la gente.

Sus ojos se clavan directamente en un par de hombres en la entrada. No mira nada más. No existe nada más y todos los sonidos mueren ahogados cuando aquel tipo suelta de nuevo aquellas palabras, cuando arrastra ese nombre una vez más.

— Sakumo era un cobarde, un perfecto idiota — dice y frunce, sus manos en puños parecen golpear la mesa — Cobardes como él solo pueden acabar de esa manera. Al final se suicidó como la escoria que siempre fue.

Gai siente algo hervir en sus entrañas con ese comentario, sus ojos se angostan y fija su mirada colérica sobre esos dos.

— Es verdad. Él ya no tenía nada por ofrecer, ¿viste su cara antes de eso? ¡Ya no era el mismo!

— Lo sé. Parecía solo un viejo inútil, no había una sola chispa en él — suelta su comida con un golpe y ambos se miran para intentar susurrar — Como siempre ocurre, no me sorprendería que su hijo terminara como él.

— ¿Hablas de ese chico Hatake? ¡No cabe duda que terminará convirtiéndose en la misma escoria, como su padre! ¿Has visto su mirada? Esos ojos vacíos, son los ojos de un perdedor...

Antes de que alguno de los dos pueda decir otra cosa, el pie de Gai termina en la mejilla de uno de ellos, derribándolo con una patada giratoria entre un grito como un estallido.

— ¿Qué diablos te pasa, estúpido mocoso? — Gai levanta sus manos y aprieta los puños cuando ambos tipos comienzan a cargar en contra de él.

Horas después, sentado y adolorido en el pasto, Kakashi lo mira y suspira en una negativa como si Gai fuera un pequeño niño sin remedio que no tiene la capacidad de aprender o escarmentar.

— ¿Por qué te peleaste con ellos de todos modos, Gai? — Kakashi rueda los ojos mientras busca otro parche en su bolsa — Eran dos jounin, ¿en qué estabas pensando cuando los enfrentaste?

Y Gai solo puede callar y bajar la mirada.

Por supuesto, él no puede decirle lo que escuchó, él no puede decirle las cosas que aquellos hombres dijeron de Sakumo o de él mismo, no puede, así como tampoco puede olvidar sus palabras, la forma en la que parecían seguros de Kakashi, de su camino, de su destino.

Mirando a Kakashi fijamente a los ojos, Gai observa todavía una pequeña flama encendida ahí, diminuta, como una chispa apenas visible entre un insondable y profundo negro, un pequeño fuego que se tambaleaba debajo de una ventisca que amenazaba con extinguirla.

Gai no puede responder a su pregunta, sin embargo, se jura que no permitirá que aquellos hombres tengan la razón. No iba a permitir que Kakashi se convirtiera en Sakumo, que todo se acabara, que se rindiera a la mitad.

Con un renovado e intenso deseo juvenil, Gai se promete a sí mismo mantener ese fuego vivo. Él promete no dejar que esa chispa se extinga jamás.

No iba a dejar a Kakashi escapar.


	30. Chapter 30

Para algunos podría no significar nada. Era una cosa simple. Ocurría constantemente en un mundo lleno de guerras y dolor.

Sin embargo, para Kakashi era un poco difícil de llevarlo. Él era un ninja de alto rango, un genio, superaba por muchísimo a cualquiera en todos sentidos. El mundo temblaba con solo escuchar su nombre, fallar para él no era una opción.

Pero Kakashi había cometido un error. El Hokage había dicho que no era importante, que a todos les sucedía, y el médico lo mandó a casa a descansar con una pierna enyesada y herida.

Kakashi había pensado que sería fácil, una tontería con la que ninjas de menor rango habían lidiado, y sin embargo, cuando Kakashi salió del hospital y no podía usar su pierna lesionada, no se sintió capaz.

Fue afortunado verlo entonces, quizá como nunca en realidad lo había sido.

Kakashi seguía de pie en la calle, la pequeña muleta de madera recargada debajo de su brazo derecho cuando aquel escándalo hecho hombre se acercó en una carrera enloquecida por la calle.

Había sido demasiado fácil entonces, una obviedad que casi era demasiado propensa a volverse en una especie de descabellada y ansiada bendición.

Sobre su rostro puso la mejor expresión adolorida que tuvo. Todavía sabía hacer esos ojos brillantes y esperanzadores bastante similares a un ruego que, por supuesto, no es como si Kakashi _realmente_ lo pudiera decir.

Para su suerte, ni siquiera bastó rogar, ni siquiera hizo falta decir demasiado antes de que Gai saltara en su lugar como un soldado dispuesto a sacrificar su vida en ese mismo instante por una causa grave y mucho mayor.

— ¡Yo cuidaré de ti, rival! — Gai cuadró los hombros e infló el pecho. Sus ojos volviéndose tan brillantes que Kakashi temió que su petición hubiera sido una equivocación.

Sin embargo, mirando ahora a Gai deslizándose por su habitación, Kakashi puede decir que no había habido una mejor opción.

Él ha hecho un gran trabajo sobre estos días. Se ha esforzado tanto como podría esforzarse en sus entrenamientos suicidas.

Kakashi había sonreído cretino el primer día, había festejado internamente mientras Gai se desvivía por cocinar, por cargarlo al sofá, por llevarlo al baño con tanto cuidado que Kakashi tuvo que admitir la exageración dramática en alguno de esos delicados gestos.

Bastó con mirar un poco sobre la forma en la que Gai se quedaba a su lado en las noches, sobre como parecía frenético en las mañanas, en la manera en la que se sentaba a su lado y lo observaba sin parpadear.

Esa preocupación calcada en su mirada de ojos negros, el gesto desigual, las pequeñas manchas oscuras debajo de sus ojos, la ansiedad por tratar de hacer _más_.

Ahora hay un poco de remordimiento sobre haberlo arrastrado a esto. Se había pasado un poco, había abusado de su amabilidad y luego de tanto esfuerzo parecía un poco demasiado injusto para Gai. Después de todo, no es como que Kakashi hubiera sido incapaz de valerse solo todo este tiempo, en realidad.

— Puedes irte a casa a descansar, Gai. Estoy bien ahora, así que solo… — Kakashi sonríe con un poco de vergüenza y culpa, el hormigueo de su pierna avisándole que había mejorado considerablemente desde hacía bastantes días atrás.

— ¿Estás bromeando? No voy a dejarte solo ahora que estás herido, Kakashi — Gai coloca las manos en sus caderas de aquella manera, sus cejas juntas sobre su frente lisa, un compromiso ridículo asomándose sobre algún lugar — Si te abandono ahora, ¿qué clase de persona sería? — una sonrisa larga, su pulgar centellando como un golpe al aire sobre los dos.

— Gai, no hace falta, de verdad, ahora yo…

— ¡No me discutas, Kakashi! — Gai sopla y se pone rígido — No me iré hasta que estés totalmente recuperado, ¡eso es lo que hace un amigo! ¡Eso lo menos que puedo hacer por mi rival!

La risa de Gai suena amplia y saludable, y el ruido vibrante de su pecho parece colarse por cada rincón de la habitación.

Kakashi sabe que ahora sonríe debajo de su máscara. Un calor suave en su rostro, un pequeño toque volando al centro como si alguien hubiera encendido un interruptor entre los dos.

— Gai — dice Kakashi cuando su mirada vuelve a sus ojos una vez más — Gracias.

Gai se encoge suavemente y ensancha su sonrisa. Su pose brilla tanto como sus dientes aperlados y del otro lado de la delgada puerta Kakashi puede oler el picante de la cena, casi lista.

— Si un día te rompes una pierna… — susurra Kakashi cuando Gai se aproxima a la puerta, tomándose solo un segundo para mirar — Cuidaré de ti. Lo prometo.

Kakashi sonríe genuinamente y Gai lo mira con los ojos un poco llorosos antes de asentir y salir de la habitación.

Y quizá, muchos años después, sentado en una banca del hospital luego de la guerra, Kakashi recordaría su promesa.

Entonces ciertamente Kakashi la cumpliría, un poco, todos los días.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cierro los ficlets independientes con este tema, luego de 30 cosas que Gai hizo por Kakashi. ¡1 cosa que Kakashi hizo por Gai!

Sale un poco temprano de la oficina, el sol todavía puntea en lo alto cuando Kakashi alcanza la calle y comienza a caminar.

Moviendo sus ojos por las calles ve los pequeños saludos de la gente, la admiración, el respeto, incluso el miedo escondiéndose en alguna parte cuando murmuran sobre la forma en la que el Hokage constantemente se pasea con las manos en los bolsillos o con aquellos libros sucios.

Él camina indiferente a los comentarios, sus ojos se fijan al frente, a las nubes y el cielo que parecen extrañamente más claros y vivos está vez.

Kakashi espera llegar pronto a casa, espera poder recostarse en su sofá y leer tranquilamente su novela mientras espera no ser molestado por nadie al menos hasta la mañana siguiente, si realmente tenía suerte.

Sin embargo, a mitad del camino las voces de las personas comienzan a elevarse, altas, sonando en risas, en comentarios divertidos, en expresiones que Kakashi _reconoce_ inmediatamente. Son un estallido que lo golpea. Por alguna razón, también le duele.

Suspira pesadamente cuando frena sus pasos en la esquina y sabe que _él_ está ahí incluso si todavía no lo mira.

Las risas se hacen grandes, los comentarios ácidos no parecen haber cambiado demasiado y cuando gira la vista por sobre las cabezas puede ver aquella mancha verde delante de ellos, al centro, balanceándose en sus manos a mitad de la calle como un extraño espectáculo mientras arrastraba difícilmente el yeso sobre la curva de su espalda.

— ¿Ya viste? — dicen a su lado — Se ve ridículo.

Y los ojos lo miran, y los comentarios vuelan y saltan, lo insultan, se burlan, lo rechazan.

Kakashi siente un nudo extraño en su pecho cuando los escucha. Un sentimiento viejo, empolvado, él los había escuchado por años.

Ahora, sin embargo, es diferente. Se siente diferente.

Había pasado un largo tiempo sin escuchar algo como eso, no lo esperaba, no luego de la guerra, no luego de toda la batalla, no luego de la batalla de Gai al menos, no luego de que despertara, de que estuviera lastimado de forma irrecuperable en la pierna derecha.

Pero entonces ciertamente Gai seguía siendo Gai. No debería estar sorprendido, no debería realmente sentirse tan preocupado cuando lo mira balancearse de esa forma descuidada por su cuerpo.

En otro momento, años atrás, Kakashi se hubiera apartado, avergonzado, y hubiera escapado mientras Gai estaba distraído y le daba tiempo para escabullirse a otro lugar.

Pero esta vez Kakashi se queda quieto y mirando a Gai se da cuenta de que ha pasado tiempo sin verlo. Entre ser Hokage y su recuperación... los días parecen transcurrir y hacerse lejanos. Los recuerdos se hacen un pequeño montón en su pecho y casi tardíamente se encuentra a si mismo pensando en que extraña a Gai. El ruido, el entrenamiento, los retos, la constante forma de repetir algo sobre la juventud. Aunque, en ese momento, el vistazo a aquella pierna herida parece un recordatorio doloroso de que en realidad ya no son ciertamente jóvenes, ninguno de los dos.

Le duele pensar en su amistad como si se hubiera acabado. Como si fuera un punto olvidado atrás y suspirando mira arriba y comprende que es temprano. Quizá no era tan tarde, quizá aún había tiempo para un reto más.

— ¿Hokage-sama? — una mujer lo mira de pronto, extrañada, y su voz hace que Kakashi sienta la incomodidad de un par de ojos más — ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Ha visto a ese raro hombre? — ríe y señala hacia Gai.

— Sí — Kakashi camina un poco bajo la mirada de la muchedumbre a su alrededor — Lo conozco, en realidad.

— ¿De verdad? — otra mujer cuestiona casi incrédula y escandalizada — ¿A ese _payaso_?

Y Kakashi sonríe y asiente, caminando entre la gente.

— Sí, ese _payaso_ me salvó la vida en la guerra — suelta, al mismo tiempo, sus ojos sagaces miran con un dejo de advertencia a los presentes. Su propio tono amenazador sorprendiéndole — Y ese _payaso_ es mi mejor amigo — Kakashi dice y su honestidad lo hace suspirar. Se siente bien decirlo. Cálido. Satisfactorio. Se da cuenta que en realidad llevaba muchos años queriendo sostener esas palabras contra su boca con esa seguridad.

_Mi mejor amigo._

_Y si creen que él es un payaso. Entonces yo tendría que serlo con él. Tendrían que decir lo mismo del Hokage._

De un movimiento rápido Kakashi se quita el chaleco y lo arroja a un lado. El letrero del sexto Hokage se sacude contra el viento, entre la tierra, no le interesa.

Saltando de pronto sobre sus manos, Kakashi comienza a caminar sobre sus palmas a mitad de la calle, alcanzando a Gai unos metros adelante.

Sonriendo, suspirando, ambos se miran y avanzan en una carrera improvisada en dirección a la puesta de sol.

Y Kakashi sabe que extrañaba eso. Su corazón caliente, el desafío ardiente. La simple compañía de Gai.

Las burlas a sus espaldas se desvanecen, o las ignoran, o se sofocan debajo de su risa, debajo del ritmo acelerado de su corazón emocionado.

La vida era hermosa, bella, divertida, pero principalmente, era demasiado corta.

Y bajo la mirada de Gai, alumbrado por su sonrisa amplia, con los sentimientos hormigueando bajo su piel, él está seguro de que no quisiera estar en otro lugar.

La vida tenía que continuar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A partir del siguiente los capítulos están conectados para formar una historia de cinco mini capítulos hasta su día especial.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Más que una cadena elaborada de una historia, es una salpicadura de ideas y sentimientos enlazados hasta su día especial. Me tomé el atrevimiento de usar referencias al cristianismo.   
> A partir de aquí, los capítulos son consecutivos.

Lo pensó porque ese día el sol brilló de nuevo en el horizonte y pasó por su ventana.

Lo hizo porque su luz era cálida, porque las mariposas volaban y los botones de las rosas reventaban ante sus ojos como estrellas salpicadas de diamantina, fuegos artificiales, las alas coloridas de los pájaros en el aire.

Fue porque esa mañana hizo un poco de frío, porque las nubes arriba eran blancas y esponjosas, porque la ropa era cálida contra la piel, porque el pasto seguía siendo verde, porque respiraba, porque estaba afortunadamente vivo otra vez.

Quizá incluso fue porque el correo llamó a la puerta esta mañana como de costumbre y el ruido del timbre sonó, porque había demasiado espacio en su cama, porque las sábanas eran delgadas y blancas, porque la sopa estaba un poco fría en su boca y porque la sal no tenía ningún sabor.

Simplemente fue que al levantarse esa mañana la primavera brillaba y la calidez acogedora sobre su espalda lo hizo sentir que lo extrañaba.

El goteo del grifo le recordó a su voz, la seda bajo los dedos se figuró a su sonrisa y en algún lado el reloj sonó y dieron las dos.

Es porque el sol reflejó el agua del río al que solían ir de niños, porque el metal de su silla resplandeció y le hizo cosquillas, porque el aire le susurraba mentiras y una mariposa se posó sobre su dedo, y le sacó una sonrisa.

Entonces fue por todo eso que cuando miró aquel anillo al otro lado del cristal le pareció demasiado solitario y bastante bonito. Porque imaginó una mano blanca enganchada, porque creyó haber visto un dedo enlazado ahí, que combinaba.

Y fue por todo eso que guardó la pequeña caja sobre su pecho, lo que lo hizo deslizarse sobre las calles saturadas, lo que le hizo comprar flores y mirarse al espejo mientras practicaba.

Era simplemente que cuando veía hacia cualquier lugar solo podía pensar que lo necesitaba, que le hacía falta, que flotaba en el aire como una figura de colores, que era la lluvia sobre el alféizar, que estaba entre los charcos del agua estancada que pisaba, que era el misterio del perfume de una flor, el aire de la mañana.

Era que la vida brillaba en tonos rosados, demasiado bonita como para pasarla por alto.

Y entre el bullicio de la noche, debajo de las luces fluorescentes que parecían pestañear intermitentes, pudo mirar la luna desenvolverse entre las nubes como una pequeña promesa en su interior.

Fue porque lo amaba, que le quería entregar su corazón.

Con una sonrisa en los labios Gai se mueve al departamento de su objetivo.

El anillo en una mano, en la otra, el racimo fresco de una flor.

Y como el pequeño repiqueteo de las manecillas, le picaba su corazón atronador.


	33. Chapter 33

Le gustaba la forma en la que la máscara ocultaba sus gestos, esa manía de morder su labio inferior cuando estaba nervioso, el suave puchero que lo estremecía, el golpeteo de su lengua contra sus labios, su sonrisa, _especialmente_ su sonrisa.

Pero en ese momento no lleva la máscara, no la necesita.

Su rostro al desnudo se asoma, lo roza el viento, las manos invisibles de la luz dorada le acarician la barbilla, la pequeña marca de perfección que resguarda su sonrisa.

No puede guardar más secretos, imagina, no puede esconderse, no precisamente en ese momento.

Su sonrisa surge alegremente, el borde de sus labios firmes en algún lugar. Hay algo mágico en el aire, en la manera en la que simplemente puede pasar.

Ay, ¿por qué no solo puede tirarse él mismo y ser él quien se arrodille para adorarlo?

No puede, quizá, está más allá de su capacidad.

Pero él puede sonreír en cambio, y sonríe.

Su rostro se llena de sangre, y en ese momento el calor es tan grato que ignora el golpe frío del injusto aire en su piel, las luces de afuera, el ruido de alguien que llama a lo lejos la puerta.

Ah, el anhelo de tomarlo ahí es abrumador y se agita. La emoción, la realización, el fino hilo del deseo y, ¡que lo permita Dios!, pero también está ahí el amor.

Tal vez quiere quedarse un poco más en ese momento, por eso solo junta las manos sobre su rostro y jadea mientras sus ojos atrapan el reflejo de las estrellas como estanques llenos de migajas de pan.

Quiere tenerlo de rodillas al menos un minuto entero. Quiere retenerlo, tal vez hasta humillarlo y avergonzarlo un poco, porque esa es su retorcida forma de amar.

Pero, oh, es demasiado difícil y no puede.

Había tantas cosas entre ambos, pero en ese momento solo están las cosas buenas, quizá incluso solo habría cosas buenas ahora. El egoísmo, lo miserable que era, todo parece morir en su interior y su deseo febril se va hacia algún otro lugar.

Entonces solo asiente, balbucea, dice que sí con un movimiento de cabeza porque no puede abrir la boca. No sin que tuviera que llorar.

Y Gai de rodillas ante él sonríe y extiende el anillo al frente.

Tiene el mismo e inquebrantable corazón de siempre, una paz tan deliciosa que él sencillamente adora. Quiere verlo sonreír siempre. Se lo merece.

La mano firme de Gai toma su mano temblorosa, ¿había sido siempre tan sentimental? Las lágrimas oscurecen su vista y apenas puede mirar.

El anillo encaja en su dedo perfectamente, la vuelta diminuta de algún metal, el reflejo precioso de pequeñas piedras, hileras brillantes como los dientes perlados de Gai.

Piensa que si ese momento pudiera ser un siempre, resultaría agradable.

Extendiendo su mano, Kakashi ayuda a Gai a levantarse.

Bajo el arco de la luz de las pestañas, de los sueños que se tejen y luego se desbaratan, le basta con cernirse fuertemente a la realidad.

Lo quiere, eso es todo lo que puede pensar.


	34. Chapter 34

Lo ve brillante y perfecto desde donde está. La sonrisa es fuerte y ancha, saludable, la lista de pendientes e invitados haciéndose cada vez más grande.

Es una tortura lidiar con los detalles de una boda apresurada en una vida que se ha vuelto un otoño gris. En el árbol del fondo, las hojas se vuelven rojas cada vez que lo encontraba ahí.

Kakashi lo observa en quietud y silencio mientras él cita en voz alta las cosas que necesita. Se ha vuelto imposible decirle que no, ¿alguna vez lo hizo? Por supuesto, y sin embargo, se sentía afligido de eso, completamente consciente de que resultaría ahora imposible desde la revoltura peligrosa de su interior.

El lazo partiendo de ambos se extiende y lo envuelve como un fuego brillante. Si pudiera entender él mismo lo que tiene en su pecho, no sabe si sería peligroso, o si solo sería un poco mejor.

Quería tomarlo en ese momento, quería arrastrarlo hacia el borde de una cama, al pasado, hacia aquel día que por primera vez se miraron.

Ah, muy bien sabía Dios lo que estaba pensando.

En su seguridad cálida, en la forma de su voz pronunciado su nombre, en la forma en la que se miraban, la sonrisa, como una acogedora y dulce neblina.

Era extraña la forma en la que ahora adora su franqueza como no ha adorado nada, la única honestidad en la que podía confiar. Esa verdad desnaturalizada, una humildad casi arrastrada e irracional. ¿Podría saber él cuanto lo amaba? ¿Podría ser honesto en ese momento? ¿Podría entender y encontrar algo de razón en ese sentimiento?

Ay, quizá solo era la locura dolorosa del enamoramiento, las fantasías volátiles de la ilusión y del amor.

Pero lo único que puede pensar es que quiere hacerlo todo antes de que se acabe el tiempo.

Siempre ha sentido un poco de vergüenza, dijo muchas tonterías durante tantos años que ahora se revuelven en su interior, castigándolo.

Pero ha pensado en estos días fuertemente, en el anhelo soso de una boda, pero más que eso, él piensa en los momentos que quiere crear, en los lugares que quiere visitar juntos, aquí y allá, solo por el placer de poder decir que estuvo ahí con Gai.

Se imagina los lugares donde podrían hacer el amor, la textura de la ropa, la forma en la que las piernas se abren, los muslos apretándose, la humedad, el sabor salado del sudor, la manera en que el cuerpo se balancea, la forma en la que las manos se tocan en la oscuridad, los besos, la invasión hirviente y escandalosa que lo hace suspirar y jadear.

Piensa que quiere llevar esos deseos más allá, que ahora mismo quiere arrancar esa diminuta lista de sus manos y llevarlo a la cama. Han esperado demasiado, ¿por qué tendrían que esperar más?

Ay, pero Gai es demasiado dulce e idealista. Romántico, desgarradoramente inocente y encantador. No podía hacerle eso, no es capaz de romper su hermosura con ese pequeño aire enranciado de ternura, atrapado en un sueño que contiene espuma y algodón.

Entonces se queda quieto y cierra los ojos. Tan ebrio de amor resulta insaciable y se siente loco.

Sonríe, probablemente todo pasará de todos modos, probablemente en la noche de bodas se desnudarán, se abrazarán en la oscuridad, las manos bajarán por el cuerpo en una caricia, y entonces sus piernas se enlazarían y…

Bueno, la lista en las manos de Gai todavía seguía creciendo, el calor en su interior tendría que esperar un poco más.


	35. Chapter 35

Solían decir que los novios no deberían mirarse antes de la boda con el traje puesto. Era mala suerte, algo extraño, supersticioso, demasiado tonto.

¿Alguna vez uno de esos hombres estuvo realmente enamorado? ¡imposible! Kakashi está seguro de que ninguno de ellos realmente lo hizo.

Resulta demasiado doloroso permanecer separados en ese momento como para creerlo.

Las habitaciones apartadas, la pequeña cortina interpuesta como un muro inquebrantable entre los dos.

Ah, como desea romper aquella tela con sus uñas y meter los dedos por los orificios hasta poder mirar del otro lado a Gai. La tentación es poderosa, bestial, lo carcome como el anhelo más desfigurado y morboso, como el fruto prohibido que había colgado Dios frente a su rostro solo para probar su obediencia y su fidelidad. 

No sabe lo que espera que pase, pero es algo parecido a un milagro. El rechinido de un ave, un trueno dorado, el galope de algún poderoso monstruo que de pronto brotaría de su interior.

Ah, está destrozado con la distancia y llama su nombre del otro lado de la cortina porque se siente impaciente, ciertamente siempre lo fue.

La quietud no cabe en su pecho, se ensancha y se escapa. Está nervioso y la separación entre dos personas que se aman es un castigo demasiado cruel, se siente un animal encerrado, la idea sencillamente parece contradictoria y antinatural.

Pero Gai se resguarda detrás del dosel como una princesa enjaulada y se ríe de él.

Y el sabor de esa tortura lo anima aún más a querer verlo. Le gusta su engaño y su burla, el pequeño rescoldo de una floja y juguetona traición.

Era de pronto la figura de un tesoro, la falda de un santo bendito, un secreto que ni siquiera podía decirlo para sí mismo.

Deslizándose hacia atrás lo arrincona contra la pared de lona. Quería quebrar su burbuja, quería romper las reglas, escapar, desnudarlo, vulgarizarlo…

Ay, pero no puede hacer nada realmente. Lo ama tiernamente en su interior.

Detrás de las cortinas tocan sus manos y rozan sus dedos.

Y cuando Gai le dice que cierre los ojos, él lo besa a través de las capas de seda, saciando ligeramente su interior.

Para suerte de los dos, no necesitan abrir los ojos para continuar el beso.

Es una bendición que el amor sea de ese modo.

Más allá de lo visual, de lo material, de lo que podías tocar.

Al final, se conforma por ahora con eso.


	36. Chapter 36

¿Qué eran las bodas sino la promesa idealista de la vida?

Un pacto, un contrato, el juramento público del amor que se extendía por lo que podía señalar como una angustiosa eternidad.

Ah, no eran más que lluvia sobre el pasto. El sol de una mañana cálida en verano, las manos juntas y envueltas, el paseo por el parque, una sonrisa liviana, el atardecer, la desnudez.

Nunca fue realmente nada que no se hubieran dicho antes.

No fue diferente al día en el que se enfrentaron por primera vez ni tampoco lo fue al día en el que se besaron por primera vez.

¿Qué significaban entonces todas estas cosas al final? ¿Qué significaba el sol sobre el tejado? ¿Qué fueron las lágrimas, los desplantes, los ruegos, los amargos y los buenos momentos a su lado?

Le gustaba el amor, o lo que significaba el amor en la vida, demasiado…

Las lágrimas, las maravillosas montañas y el humo dulce del café.

Sobre ello, le gustaba su risa, más que otro sonido, más que las campanas que sonaban ese día.

¡Ríe! Quería decirle, por el simple hecho de que le encanta oírlo reír.

Pero le gusta incluso su silencio que lo inunda, que lo hace parecer ajeno, que lo hace sentirse solo y vacío en la habitación, desesperado y extrañándolo cuando solo basta levantar un dedo para tocarlo.

Entonces calla para que ría, o para que no ría, le encanta demasiado cualquiera de las dos. ¿Le gustaba a él algo de eso? Mirando solo las cosas que pasaban y podrían pasar entre los dos.

Pero quería de él todo eso, letargos, suaves movimientos. Quería pedirle hasta lo imposible, incluso si no sabía lo que era, confiaba en que Gai lo entendiera un poco más. Que lo cumpliera.

Pero de todos modos, él aprecia ese momento, aprecia la Iglesia, aprecia la idea de un Dios que lo observa.

Él se aferra a ese instante como las manos desgarrando las cortinas sobre la cabeza, como los sacerdotes a las cruces y los clavos en las palmas a las promesas.

No cree que nadie haya podido ser tan feliz como ahora él lo era.

No cree que pueda existir en el mundo alguien que pudiera entenderlo, o comprenderlo, o admirarlo o calentar algo de en su interior.

Ah, ¿dónde estaban aquellos guiños inquietos ahora? ¿Estaban ocultos detrás del papel? ¿Estaban envueltos como los regalos y las flores de la entrada? ¿Estaban escondidos bajo el velo de la virgen o atados a las rosas a sus pies?

El deseo de llevarlo impaciente hacia afuera palpita, los sonidos se vuelven fluidas caricias que se desbaratan entre sus dedos y se riegan como hormigas.

Nunca lo amo antes como ahora. O lo apreció, o lo admiró, o lo miró con ese amor.

Y el anhelo puede ser cruel cuando hay tanta gente y tiene miedo. La desesperación del deseo. Las manos temblando en el centro cuando las manecillas se arrastran y la figura de piedra lo mira juzgándolo desde la esquina del templo con las aguas bautismales cayéndole como lluvia sobre él.

Se siente bendito ahora. Ha sido perdonado por sus pecados, por Dios, o por la idea de Dios, o ni siquiera ciertamente por Dios. Es solo uno de tantos que se rinden de rodillas en el camino de la penitencia a la crucifixión y se siente un elegido sin siquiera haber levantado una plegaria merecida o inaudita.

El recuerdo de los días pasados, de las calles llenas, de las batallas y los charcos de sangre, de toda la gente perdida.

Lo ama. Lo ama cuando va al frente en la batalla y lo protege, cuando se aleja como un sueño en las madrugadas, cuando duerme, cuando grita, cuando el sol se pone y la cena está lista.

Lo ama por casi cualquier cosa, todo el tiempo. A diario, con los ojos cerrados o abiertos.

Es más de lo que estaba buscando, no lo merece, o lo merece demasiado.

El alivio de tenerlo es tanto que duele.

Él toma sus manos entonces y suspira.

— Acepto — recita, y todo vibra.

Ya tendría mucho tiempo para amarlo en secreto. Para mirarlo en las noches sentado con el libro en su regazo y el sabor del té en sus labios.

Y en ese tiempo se dedicaría a quererlo como no había podido hacerlo. Minucioso, con cada segundo demasiado ansioso y asfixiante esperando.

Ya lo vería entre las sábanas y las almohadas, entre el ruido de la calle y el licor, con el color de la piel viva y rosada bajo los dedos. El calor de los cuerpos, la tensión de su interior.

Lo ama. Es simplemente eso.

Ahora, y para cuando mañana salga nuevamente el sol.

_Final._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El KakaGai es mi vida entera. Es hermoso imaginarlos felices y juntos, son el uno para el otro. Felicidades a ellos en su día. Y gracias si alguien llegó hasta aquí, especialmente gracias a kkgweek en Tumblr, por compartir (y por motivarme a escribirlo en primer lugar, con su propia y juvenil emoción) Infinitas gracias!


End file.
